The Gaurdian
by Miaoceano
Summary: Sage is a Gaurdian who is charged to protect a man who's always getting into trouble. Dean is trying to deal with a smart-ass siren, who's distracting enough without the fact that she's not actually there. More summary inside, Take a peek :P...


Ello, ello everybody, welcome to my imagination. This is a story I've had in my head for a while and am only now putting it to paper...or um, computer screen??  
Im really going to be depending on your oppinions because if you aren't liking it then whats the use...So that means reviews! Canna have a review pls? lol.

Eventual Dean/OFC pairing. (You gotta lub Dean)

Summary: Sage is a Gaurdian who is charged to protect a man who's always getting into trouble. Brutally taken from her own time and every thing familliar, she is thrust into a new age to protect a man important to forces above and is left with a promise of another chance at life. Dean is trying to deal with a smart-ass siren, who's distracting enough without the fact that she's not actually there. Seeing visions of a woman in white and dreaming of fires, Deans not all that comfortable with what happening to him.

Disclaimer: (And Im only doin one for the entire story...) I do not own Supernatural. I do not own Dean (still cryin over that one) I do not own any characters you recognise, any you dont are mine. Mine I tell you!

So on with the strory... Enjoy.

***************************************

**Salem, Massachusetts 1692.**

It had been a beautiful night. With millions of stars winking their delight at finally, after hiding the whole day, being able to shine. The irony of having died on such a beautiful night was not lost on me. I had recently just turned eighteen. Reaching my growth peak, I stood at 5.8, tall for the girls in the town and uncommonly pretty with large dark eyes. Having never cut my dark hair, it hung just past my lower waist and was riotiously curly. Unmanagble when working outdoors.

I'd been checking on the horses and tucking them in for the night. I would take my time and sing them cooing lullaby's. This particular one was my favourite and I enjoyed singing it as much as they did hearing it. It was the screaming and yelling that interrupted the melody. I froze, certain I 'd misheard. I hadn't. But I wish I had.

You see, my mother was a very wise woman, soft and gentle, her mind very sharp. She knew many things but none more then the living, growing things around us. She could cure infections and deter colds with teas and herbs. Mix poultices for aches and bruises, work wonders with spices. Headaches, insomnia, morning sickness, whatever it was she knew the answer and would help any who would be brave enough to ask. For the most part we stuck to ourselves for knowledge in our time, was taken with a pinch of suspicion and a lot of talk.

In a time when paranoia was rife among the villages, me and mine were not safe. We chose to leave. In a week we would be gone from this place and continued on to find somewhere safe. A Haven. When I heard the shouts, I ran out of the barn towards the house. I heard yells and horse riders galloping. Triumph in their voices. I saw light and smelt burning. I felt fear unlike any I'd felt before. With my heart in my throat, I ran and while running watched my home, my birth place burn. With no thought for my own safety, I ran inside. I could hear crying and knew it was my baby brother.

"Oregan!!"

"Sage! Sagie! Help me!

I was gasping, crying as I tore my way overturned furniture and smoke. In the kitchen, I found my mother on the floor face down. "No! Please God no!" I rushed to her side and turned her over. When I heard her groan, I cried in relief. Her hair was matted with blood and I applied pressure to staunch the flow.

"Mother! Wake up!" Her eyes flickered once, twice but finally cleared and focused on me.

"Thank God!"

"Sage?" she whispered then coughed. "What-?"

"Mama, where's Daddy?" I asked frantically.

"We- He went to fetch...wood...What-" She was dissoriented, her eyes blurry with pain.

"Listen to me...Listen. Get out and find Father, tell him to avoid the roads and go the our river. I'll bring Oregan there, but I need you to go now, alright? Mother?"

"Oregan?! I need to..."

" No! I will get him, just run. They might still be out there." I said as I pulled her up and began hurrying her out the door. The smoke was thicker now and I was coughing more. She clasped my hands.

"Sage!? Bring him, but be carefull! These are monsters we're dealing with."

"I know, I will. Just go, find Father." She kissed my cheek and squeezed my hands. She ran into the trees in search of her husband. I turned and ran through the hallway to the sleeping quarters. I could hear my brother crying. I saw that a chair had been wedged under the handle, to lock him in. Those heartless....I wrenched the chair away, shoved the door open and ran into the room. In the middle of the room, shying away from the flames and clutching his baby blanket in his small hands was Oregan. He was sobbing and I grabbed him close to me.

"Sagie! They hurt mama and, and locked me alone!" His bottom lip trembled and fat tears rolled down his dimpled cheeks.

"I know, baby, I know. Here give me your blankie, we're getting out of here." I took his blanket and doused it with water from the jug kept on the nightstand. I knelt again and wrapped him in the blanket. Wiping his tears away, I said quickly,

"Oregan, listen baby. We're going to get out of here. I need you to keep your head covered with this, okay?" He nodded bravely.

"When we get outside, we gotta run to our river to meet Mama and Daddy. You know our river, Oregan?"

"Yes."

"Good. Okay, lets go." I ran put the door with him in my arms. Tongues of flames were licking the walls. The smoke was thicker and the heat was immense. Oregan's arms were wrapped tight around my neck. He'd stopped crying. My little one. All of 4 years old and already so brave. Rushing towards the front door, I screamed when the wall to my right disintergrated, blocking my path. Eyes scanning, I knew there wasn't another way but to jump. Taking no time to think it through, I backed up and sprinted towards the firey heap and jumped. I landed in a tumble. I braced my arms to protect Oregan and rolled away from the flames, got to my feet and stumbled out the door. When we were outside I put Oregan down, "Run Oregan, run to the river, now!" The edges of my skirt was on fire and I'd scorched my upper arm. I tore my over dress off and stamped the fire out. I hissed at the burnt flesh on my arm. I caught sight of Oregan racing off on his short legs and dissapearing into the trees after looking back once.

I was standing in my white, flimsy slip and I watched my house fall in front of me. Tears ran down my face in rivuletes. It was gone. Eighteen years of my life there, gone.

From behind me, I heard riders coming in, surrounding me. I'd lost my chance to escape. I turned to face them. There were three on horseback. The horses pranced, skittish and afraid of the fire. The leader come forward and I saw that it was the blacksmith from town, a tall rough man who had been enraged when I had rebuffed his advances to court me. I could never have been with a man like him, for he was cruel. Disgusted, I shouted,

"You!...You did this? You bastard!" He laughed.

"This was what was deserving of a witch! To burn! Thinking you are better, above us, when you're nothing but the spawn of a dirty witch. You would curse us, and we would perish. Luring good men with your charms so the witch could destroy us!" The other riders nodded and yelled in agreement.

"You ignorant fools! The only thing you fear is what you don't understand! So you would punish an innocent family for your own petty revenge? Curse you, will we? So be it! For rest of your life you will regret the day you hurt my family. I kill you for what you've done!.

The other riders crossed themselves but the blacksmith was not afraid, so arrogant was he. He smiled maliciously and replied with wicked venom in his voice.

"Not if I kill you first." Quick as a snake, he drew his bow and notched an arrow. Let it fly. My last thought was of my family, waiting for me before the arrow hit home. I felt it tear into me, slicing through a vital organ. The monster laughed and rode around me in a crcle as I crumpled to the floor.

"Such a waste." He said to his peers. One of his companions asked,

"And of the boy?"

"Locked inside, his witch mother as well. The father let be. Probably charmed to give her children. Spawn of Witchblood." He spat on the ground.

I lay on the cold grass and heard them ride away while I watched the stars shine. The sound of my home callapsing in the background was muted. I felt my life draining from me. Clear in my mind, I saw my brother running through the forest. My mother and father waiting for us by the water, holding each other close. Soon Oregan would be safe, and they will leave. Without me. Tears ran down my temples and into my hair. I cried for I knew I would never see them again. My hearts stuttered and slowed, beating thickly in my chest. It gave one last shudder, and stopped.

Mine had not been a happy ending. Though something told me, this was only the beginning.

********************************************

Alright! First chapter done....Let me know what you think and any idea's or suspicions you might have. I'd love to hear.

Also, Oregan is pronounced aw-re-gan... :)


End file.
